


Dream Girl

by RileyRiot



Series: Jay Is Such A Naughty Girl [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always a girl jason todd, girl Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: Dick wakes up from a naughty dream about Jay





	

Dick bucked his hips up into the warm suction, loving the moist heat that engulfed him. He’d had this dream several times before, but tonight it felt more real than ever, as he reached out and ran his fingers through Jay’s silky hair.

“Fuck,” Dick groaned, “I’m going to come.”

With that warning his dream girl only began to suck him harder. Dick couldn’t take the intensity of the dream any longer and filled his little robin’s mouth with every drop. Slowly Dick came down from his orgasm, but the dream didn’t fade like it normally did, instead when he opened his eyes expecting to find the mess of his very lucid wet dream he found a very naked and real Jay licking his slowly deflating cock clean.

“Jay, what the hell are you doing?” Dick hissed, trying not to scream as he bolted upright in bed, since he didn’t want to let the other occupants of the manor to know what was going on in his room.

“What’s wrong, Dickie? I was just cleaning up you up. Aren’t you going to thank me?” Jay teased before going back to flicking her tongue over the head of his cock.

Dick’s eyes slowly fluttered close as she toyed with him. He knew he should tell her to stop; send her back to her room. This wasn’t right, but it felt so good. The battle was lost before it had really even begun and soon he found himself leaning back against the headboard with Jay luring his cock back to full attention.

“God, Dickie you get so hard so fast,” she said when she came up to catch her breath.

“Only for you, Jaybird.” He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

She gave him the smile that he knew was just for him and if Dick had had any resolve left that smile would’ve melted the last bit of it right then and there. She was everything to him and he could never resist her. Dick reached out and pulled Jay into his arms and brought her lips to his. He devoured her mouth, not minding the taste of himself on her tongue. She moaned desperately for him and he rewarded her by slipping two long fingers between her wet pussy lips and claiming her as his own. The deeper he pushed inside of her the more she moaned and rocked against him. He pumped in and out of her slowly at first, but soon picking up speed to match the thrust of her hips.

“Dickie, it feels so good. Fuck, I love your fingers in my tight little pussy,” she whined, as she fucked herself more urgently on his fingers.

Dick growled at her naughty words. He loved when she talked like that and she knew it, that’s why her muscles were clinching around him so tightly. Pushing his buttons had her close, but Dick didn’t want her to come on his fingers, so he quickly pulled them from her slicky core, loving the whimper she made at his absence.

“Don’t worry, Jay I just want to give you a proper thank you.”

Dick didn’t give her too much time to think about his words before he pushed her down on the bed and shoved his face between her creamy thighs. He tried to take it slow, but the way she begged and moved against him, drove him insane and soon he was sucking her clit like it was his favorite piece of candy and slamming his fingers inside of her like they were an extension of his now rigid cock.

“Dickie, make me come. I wanna come. Please?”

Begging was usually Dick’s weakness when it came to Jay, but he forced himself to resist her pleas and pulled away from the delicious treat before him.

“Turn over.”

It took a few seconds for what he was asking her to do to sink in, but when it did she eagerly complied. Dick’s cock eagerly leapt once Jay was face-down-ass-up in front of him ad for moment he stopped to ponder over which position he preferred more, her spread open for him like a feast or with her ass in the air like she was in heat. Before he could decide she pushed back against him he all his focus when back to getting inside of her.

“Fuck me, Dickie. Make me come all over your cock.”

Dick’s cock was throbbing at her words, so with that he plunged deep into her tight heat and began to fuck her like his life depended on it.

“Yes, oh God yes. Fuck me, Dickie. Your dick feels so good.”

As much as Dick enjoyed her dirty talk, she was getting louder with each passing moment, so he clamped his palm over her perfect lips with one hand and roughly pulled her back by her hair with the other.

“Be a good little girl, Jaybird and keep quiet.”

Dick continued to slam into her with the same force as he had before and he could practically feel her struggling not to scream. He had his own battle he was slowly losing; he knew he was going to come any second, but he wanted her cum on his cock first, so he released her hair and shoved his hand between her legs. It was all over for the both of them the moment Dick touched her clit. Jay’s entire body tensed up as he massaged that sensitive nerve right to a climax and as her orgasm slammed through her body it triggered Dick’s own and he flooded her insides with his cum.

After Dick couldn’t stay kneeling any longer he slowly pulled himself from Jay’s body and collapsed back onto the bed. Through slightly hooded eyes he could see the remanence of their session starting to drip from her well used opening. He smiled as she turned around with the most satisfied look on her face before she crawled up and laid her head down on his chest.

“I love you, Dickie,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Jaybird,” Dick assured her as he gently run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants more girl Jay (or Jaydick in general) PLEASE COMMENT or leave anonymous messages for me on tumblr (rileyisariot). Prompts are welcomed in encouraged. I need some motivation to get me writing more and would love to hear from you guys.


End file.
